Gay Luigi
Gay Luigi is the gayest form of Luigi and the father of Salami Luigi. He likes spaghetti and appears in Hotel Mario. Biography Early Life Gay Luigi was born in 1990, shortly after Brooklyn Mario confronted Mama Luigi over the latter's homosexual tendencies during the course of events that led to the Mushroom Civil War. (His brother, Fat Mario, was created under similar circumstances.) When Philips decided to make a CD-i Mario game, they hired Gay Luigi and Fat Mario to portray the real Mario brothers in its cutscenes. They had no time to make Mario's Wacky Worlds, so they instead made Hotel Mario. Gay Luigi gained a mind of his own, and then tried to get revenge on his enemies like I.M. Meen. He was claimed to have been killed by Guerrilla Harkinian, but he survived. Participation in the Form Wars Like all forms of Luigi, Gay Luigi participated in the infamous "Form Wars". He was a lead general of the Forms, although he never joined the Mama Luigi Army, as he didn't fully trust Mama Luigi due to his anti-gay Nazi beliefs. However, he did provide valuable support to Mama Luigi's forces as the leader of the Gay Luigi Brigades. He even managed to kill a few well-known CD-i characters like the Baker and Gnorris. Gay Luigi survived the Form Wars, leaving him and Debrotherized Luigi as the only two living forms of Luigi (or three if you count Stone Luigi II as a form, and Weegee, Ragamiicho, and Guiyii don't count as forms of Luigi), but didn't survive the Poopocalypse. He was killed by a bunch of trolls, and died. After the Poopocalypse Gay Luigi was eventually revived and cloned by Evil Link. He was hypnotized, too, and some rumors say that a Gay Waluigi was even created. After Evil Link's death, he and Birdo became leaders of Hyrule. He even became the queen of Hyrule by marrying Harry Harkinian, the new king, although his popularity was limited by the anti-form sentiments of many Hylians. He was later killed again, but his clones liked the original and began to create their own state, which they called Gayland. It became a whole country in the year 2155, albeit allied with Hyrule. The Gay Luigi clones rivalled the other Hylian species (by 8000 all Hylian elves had either left Eluryh or died), and they began to fight in what is now known as the Gay Wars. Oiram won, and he now ruled what remained of Hyrule. Sexuality Gay Luigi was once in a gay relationship with Mama Luigi, but after that he became straight. He also got raped by Morshu and was gay with I.M. Meen. Later, he miraculously became straight again. He permanently reverted to gayness when he fathered Salami Luigi and realized that his AIDS is severe enough to cause any biological offspring of his to be horrifically malformed. Abilities Gay Luigi has so much AIDS in his body that he has developed immunity to the disease, along with greatly enhanced resistance to many other types of disease and injury. Also, Gay Luigi can actually make other people gay just by standing near them; Fat Mario and Princess Peach are the only people known not to be affected by this. Gay Luigi's clones share the above traits with the original, and the former allowed them to live in areas of Hyrule affected by the Toast Meltdown. Trivia *For some reason, he thinks AIDS is a snack food. *He was friends with Lesbian Daisy once. *He was crucified by Fat Mario. He came back to life, and is now considered the fourth messiah after Abraham, Jesus Christ, and Mohammed. He even has a bunch of followers called Luigiists. *He has a friend/wannabe called benderpictures. *He wants Fat Mario to "gotta hell." *He likes to reenact 9/11, disturbing Fat Mario. Quotes *I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! *And you gotta help us! *Looks are deceiving when Koopas are involved. *How are we gonna find the princess with teh power going out? *You bring a light? *Well, maybe a Koopa will give us one of his, if we "persuade" him. *Ovah dere! Gallery See Gay Luigi/Gallery Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Bisexuals Category:Gluttons Category:Sadists Category:Forms of Characters Category:Forms of Luigi Category:Hotel Mario Category:Males Category:People Suspected to Be In Al-Qaeda Category:Religious Figures Category:Video Game Characters Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Final Gaben Team Members Category:CD-i Characters Category:Form Allies